Lives of a Weapon and Meister
by JJflipflop01
Summary: A crossover with Soul Eater and My Candy Love. The lives of diferent weapons and their meisters. Includes some of the MCL cast(Most of the boys)but is based in Soul Eater life/world. Languge,fighting,some blood and gore type writing,and maybe alittle bit of sexul content later on.


Okay my pretties this is a mix of the game My Candy Love and Soul Eater.

So right now i'm giving you a preview and what and who the characters are.

* * *

Weapons:

Jamie:Scythe colors:Purple,red,and black

Nathaniel:Gun colors:Sliver I guess (he's looks like Liz and Patty in weapon form but just 1 gun)

Jade:Single-edged sword colors:Silver and black

Lysander:Scythe:Gray,Silver,and black

Alexy:regular sword:Silver and blue

* * *

Meisters:

Castiel

Rebecca

Alexis

Jacey

Armin

* * *

Castiel's p.o.v.

"Castiel what time is it?"My weapon partner Jamie asked me."I don't know about 5 why?"I asked curios."Oh it's nothing important really."She tried to fool me by saying but I couldn't be fooled so easy."You sure about that because if somethings going on behind my back i'm going to be one mad son of a bitch."I made clear to her."Castiel there's nothing going. Ok?So why don't you relax a bit?"She said while ruffling my hair. "Still I think something's going on and if you won't tell me then i'll force it out of ya."I said going over to her and tickling her in the stomach. Her laughing filled the apartment and I kept tickling her until there was a knock at the door."THANK GOD!"She yelled flopping onto the couch leaving me to get the door."HEY!JAMIE I NEED HELP WITH THAT PROJECT FOR STEINS CLASS!"Jamie's friend Armin yelled from the top of his lungs walking into our apartment freely like he didn't have a care in the world."AGAIN!?Armin you know that your going to have to stop this sooner or later."Jamie said standing up now with her arms crossed over her chest."Yeah I know but I just don't get Steins project. So will you help me?PWEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASSSSEEE!?""Ofcorse Armin."She chuckled."But not with out a hug first."She said running into his arms tackling him."HEY GET OFF ME!"He was laughing with Jamie now."Well you two stop with the love fest?!It's grossing me out!""AWWW!IS CASTIEL JEAWOUS?!"Armin then said."NO!OFCORSE NOT!NOW WILL YOU TWO GO UP AND START STUDYING ALREADY!?""Sure thing Castiel. Come on Armin let's go up to my room. She said grabbing Armin's arm and pulling him up the stairs to her room.I decided to do the same and go into my room.

10 minutes later...

I went up to my room hoping to get a little just a little peace and quiet. But ofcorse did that happen? No. No it didnt'. How loud can to people be when there studing?I mean I get the fact that knowing Jamie she was going to yell at him every once in a while but really THAT loud,but it wasn't long before I heard some'unpleasent' things."ARMIN HARDER!""I'M TRING OK!I HAVEN'T DONE IT A MILLION TIMES LIKE YOU!OK?!"

God I think i'm going to are they doing up there?They couldn't be?No ofcorse they couldn't be. Could they?I walked out of my room and went into Jamie's not caring what I saw,but what I saw suprised and relived me . They were just...disceting a frog?

"Oh hey Castiel."Jamie waved to me.

"Sooo I just cut here...?"Armin asked.

"Yes for the last time . And not as lightly as you were doing it."

"ok ok.I get it."

"Ok i'll leave you here.I have to call Rebecca."She said walking past me out the door.

"And why is that,shorty?"I asked smirking at my roomate. She was 5'11 and I was 6'6 . So yes she was sorter then me.

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

"No."Wasn't long before I heard dialing . Jamie peeked her head around the corner phone to her ear and flipped me off.

"Oh hey Becca!We need to talk about tonight."

Tonight?What was happening tonight?I decided to get closer so I could listen,but before I could hear she pushed my head away with her hand. Leaving me on the floor. She may not look it,but BOY was she strong . You never wanted to mess with her and if you did you were screwed for life.

"Yeah I think I should go over that sounds good . Meet you there.K hung up and walked away.

"Hey where are you going tonight?"I followed her.

"Sleepover at Becca's . Why ?You gonna miss me?"

"NO!Just can't I ask a question?"

"Yes you can. Now get out. I have to get dressed."

"Fine."I walked out.

"AND NO PEEKING!LIKE LAST TIME!"  
"I SAID I WAS SORRY!"  
"STILL!"  
"STILL WHAT!?"  
"YOUR A PERVERT!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE TO!"  
"AM NOT!"  
"YES YOU ARE!NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!"  
"FINE!"

I sat down on the couch as Armin left . Where was she going ? Normaly I wouldn't mind,but this was going on for a month now and i'mgetting a feeling it wasn't just "Nothing". So I guess the only way to find out is to follow her.

* * *

Hey guys new story for both MCL and Soul eater.

Now Castiel may not seem like himself with Jamie but that's because hes known her since they were 10 . So little history on them,but thats why he acts different around her . That and their partners. Bye guys hope you enjoyed!


End file.
